


You're Beautiful, Tobio

by kiyohqqi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, They're In Love Your Honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyohqqi/pseuds/kiyohqqi
Summary: Kageyama's a pretty boy, it's too bad he doesn't know this. So Hinata steps up and reassure Kageyama that he's the best boyfriend someone could ever ask for.(a.k.a. they just cuddle, that's it, that's the plot)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	You're Beautiful, Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fanfic I will ever finish, please comment and tell me how it is because I wasn't sure if this is good enough or not-anyway, kagehina is one of my favorite ships, they just look so good together I swear

Tobio's a pretty boy. Hinata knows this. Everyone knows this. People who first meet him are starstruck at his appearance. His dark blue eyes, his shiny black hair, his pretty face--no, his entire being enchants them, even if his grumpy personality breaks that first impression and shatters it to pieces as he makes yet another badly timed remark. Girls and guys constantly swarm around him (making Hinata seethe with jealousy, because that was his Tobio). Everyone knows Kageyama is beautiful...except for Kageyama himself.

Hinata and Kageyama were sitting together at lunch, having been practicing (again) earlier, even though Daichi told them not to overdo it. Kageyama’s leaning against the wall, sipping out of a milk box. 

Wow, he really was gorgeous, Hinata thought. He can’t breathe, he’s too afraid to breathe in the presence of a god. How could he, when Kageyama’s sitting there, all perfect like the asshole he is? He doesn’t even look worn out from practice, which is so unfair!

“What are you staring at, dumbass?” Kageyama asked, glaring at him. Hinata grinned. Kageyama’s only flaw was his temperamental personality, but that’s ok. Hinata loved him all the same. In fact, it was his personality that made Hinata fall for him, the way he motivates him to do better, how he would mix affection into his insults, and overall, just him.

Luckily, Kageyama returned those feelings and accepted his confession--his horribly awkward, embarrassing confession where he accidentally fell and tripped onto Kageyama, making him drop his phone on concrete cracking it, and splashing the drink he was holding onto Kageyama--no. That never happened. 

Hinata shook his head, refusing to think about it. For now, he’s pretending the confession didn’t happen. He’s sure Kageyama will pull out that story to embarrass him in front of everyone because he’s a bastard, but that’s for later. No one even knew they were dating yet.

“You,” Hinata sighed dreamily. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why are you staring at me?” Ah, a genuine question. Hinata laughed, confusing Kageyama further. 

“Because you’re pretty, Tobio!” Hinata jumped at him, arm splayed open to envelope Kageyama in a hug.

Hinata watched in awe as Kageyama’s face turned the prettiest shade of red he’s ever seen. He felt Kageyama’s arms hug him back awkwardly, and smiled as he burrowed his face into Kageyama’s chest.

“Can you two not make out in public? I would like to get through without having to see two gross people doing gross stuff together.” 

Hinata and Kageyama scrambled up, eyes wide staring at Tsukishima. 

“What? Surprised? I practice too, you know.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at them. He was a bit startled by their apparent relationship, though he should’ve seen it coming from a mile away with the way they flirt-fighted so much at practice.

“Gotta say, I didn’t expect you two to be together,” Tsukishima remarked, walking past them. 

“What do you...mean?” Kageyama stilled. 

“Hmm? It’s just surprising, that’s all. Now if you don’t mind, I have things to do, so...goodbye!” He smiled his usual smile (as in a super fake smile) and left the two.

Kageyama frowned. What did Tsukishima mean by being surprised to see them dating? Is it really that surprising? Do they not fit together well? 

A hand landed on his head. Kageyama looked down to see Hinata’s shining face smiling up at him. He blushed. Hinata’s always like this, where he’s stupidly kind and understanding about his boundaries and always making sure he’s comfortable and—and it’s gross. It’s too overwhelming and sweet. He just doesn’t understand how someone like Hinata Shoyo can choose to date him. 

“You’re thinking too much, Yamayama-kun. You might blow up your head, thinking isn’t your forte afterall!” 

He really shouldn’t have expected Hinata to say something sweet at a time like this. 

“It’s not yours either, dumbass. You sucks at everything. You sucks!” Kageyama retorted jokingly. They always bantered like this. It’s a nice feeling, to be able to be like this with his lover knowing they both don’t mean the things they say. Afterall, it just meant that their trust in each other is strong. There’s no way Kageyama can overthink after hearing these words from Hinata.

Except that wasn’t the case. Kageyama’s doing that thing where he overthinks again, and it’s messing up his plays. What did Tsukishima mean by being surprised that him and Hinata were dating? Do they actually not look good together? Is it because of him? 

Later, after practice ends, Kageyama stops Hinata. 

“Hey, Hinata,” He begins, but gets cut off.

“Tobio! Are you ok? You looked awful earlier, like you were thinking about something really hard. I told you to not think so hard! You can’t say I sucks when you messed up so many sets today! You sucks! You sucks!” Hinata said playfully and grabbed Kageyama’s face, glaring up at him. His playful glare slowly turned into a thoughtful one.

“You’re probably thinking about what Tsukishima’s saying, right?” Hinata stares at him. Kageyama hates when Hinata does that, because his face gets all hot and turns red and it's embarrassing, and he doesn’t want to be embarrassed in front of him—oh, he was expecting an answer.

“No! I mean, well...yes…I guess I was…” Kageyama turned his head, refusing to look Hinata in the eyes. Hinata frowned, glaring at Kageyama.

“You, Yamayama-kun, are a dumbass. Tsukki probably meant exactly what he said, there's no hidden meanings to his words. You know how he is!” Hinata huffed, kneading Kageyama’s face with his hands which were still on his cheeks. Kageyama blushed again, face even redder this time.

“What?” Kageyama responded smartly, leaning back from Hinata’s touches.

“No, I’m serious, Tobio! You’re always overthinking us—all of this, me, and you—and making decisions on your own without thinking about how I feel!” Hinata scolded. Kageyama flinched. “I love you, Kageyama Tobio, get that through your thick skull! I would never have chosen to date you if I didn’t like you. Even if you sucks at everything outside of volleyball, I made the decision to ask you out, so stop doubting yourself, Yamayama-kun!” 

Kageyama feels like crying. So much warmth and love is flying at him, is this how relationships are supposed to be? He didn’t know. But he was sure of one thing: he’s never letting Hinata go, not as long as they’re still like this in the future, and Kageyama prays to god in that moment that even as they graduate and grow older, the two of them will still be like this.

“We’re crashing at your house tonight!” Hinata declares, running off. 

“Get back here, dumbass!” Kageyama runs after him, a smile rising to his face even as he try his best to hold it back.

“Wow, that was so sickeningly sweet and disgusting, I might puke.” 

“Shut up, Tsukki.”

\--------------------

A few hours later, after a phone call to Hinata's mom, dinner and a quick greeting to Kageyama's parents, they settles in Kageyama's room. Hinata stretches, and flops onto Kageyama's bed. He opens his arms toward Kageyama, who, after a moment of deciding, also jumps on his bed, reciprocating Hinata's hug. They both grins at each other, snuggling closer to each other.

Kageyama sighs, relaxing into Hinata’s touches as they cuddled. He’s usually wound up tightly like a clock, always nervous about saying or doing something wrong, and it’s only Hinata who can calm him down, like what’s happening right now. Whenever they get some time alone, this is the part Kageyama looks forward to the most, because it’s one of the only times he’s able to unwind. Days like this ends with him falling asleep, burrowing into Hinata as he whispers praises and compliments into his ears. 

He loves it when Hinata does this to him. The feeling of his lover’s soft hands running through his hair, caressing his face, running down his arms and body makes him want to cry. It’s just so comforting, Kageyama thinks, as Hinata cuddles him harder and Kageyama melts into him.

A finger pokes his cheeks, and Kageyama grunts.

“Hey, Tobio, you know you’re super pretty, right?” Hinata says as he kisses Kageyama where he touched him. Kageyama can feel Hinata smiling, so he grunts again. Whenever they cuddle like this, he’s always reduced to a mushy mess, unable to talk because the feeling of being loved is so good and he doesn’t want to ruin it and—oh, he’s talking again.

“I love you,” Hinata said, a hand running down his face. “I love every part of you, so please don’t ever doubt yourself again,” He presses a kiss to his neck, and then peppers kisses along his jawline. Kageyama’s face turns a pretty shade of red. Hinata giggles, and he feels compelled to say something, but he can’t even formulate a single sentence.

“Shoyo…” Kageyama muttered, trying to make Hinata hug him harder. He wants to be completely enveloped in the warmth that is Hinata Shoyo. Hinata pinches his arm and then rubs at it, as if he's trying to keep Kageyama grounded in reality. 

“You…” Kageyama mumbles, pressing his face to Hinata’s chest. His face turns even redder than before, which he didn’t even know was possible. Hinata hums, rubbing his back. He pats him on the head, as if encouraging him to go on, and Kageyama really was about to cry, because how can one person be so patient with someone like him?

“You...know I love you, right? Shoyo.” When these words leave his mouth, Kageyama looks up at him and has the pleasure of seeing Hinata’s face turn pink, his hands coming up to his face to hide his embarrassed look. Kageyama grins.

“You can’t just say things like that out of the blue, Tobio! I’ll get embarrassed,” Hinata whines. Kageyama pouts, and Hinata blushes even harder at the expression on his face. He whines and curls into a ball.

“If you get to proclaim your love for me every week, I get to do it to you.” 

“It’s different when you’re the one receiving it!” Hinata glares at Kageyama playfully, holding his arms out for a hug. Kageyama flops into his arms, and then flips them over, grinning down at his cute boyfriend. It’s Hinata’s turn to blush and feel embarrassed, but he doesn’t actually hate this feeling.

“You have a really cute face,” Kageyama begins, and Hinata’s already a blushing mess from hearing these words coming out of his usually stoic boyfriend. “I think your eyes are really pretty, and I admire your volleyball skills.” Of course, it turns to volleyball, but that’s what Hinata loves. Kageyama truly thinks he’s amazing at everything he does, and those earnest feelings make Hinata feel like he’s overflowing with affection everytime Kageyama compliments him.

“I just think that you’re amazing and the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, Shoyo.” Kageyama continues quietly. A hand reaches up to pet his hair, and Hinata sinks into Kageyama, grinning as he presses kisses to Kageyama’s chest, making his way up to his neck. Kageyama continues petting at him, rubbing his back, and Hinata continues to press kisses to every inch of Kageyama’s body he can reach. This show of affection continued throughout the night and they fell asleep on Kageyama’s bed in that position, Hinata’s head laying on Kageyama’s chest as they both hugged each other as hard as they could.


End file.
